supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20150830180541
Es klopfte an der Tür. "Ja." Draco betrat Melissa's Schlafzimmer, welches bis auf das Hochbett nichts beinhaltete, das nach Schlafzimmer aussah. Ein Bücherregal unterm Hochbett, daneben, und schräg gegenüber. Ein Arbeitstisch am riesigen Fenster mit Laptop, Binokular, Objektträgerkästen und einem weiteren Bücherstapel. Ein Buch lag aufgeklappt neben dem Laptop. "Essen.", sagte er nur. "Komm mal.", bat die am Computer sitzende Melissa. Als er so gut wie bei ihr war, sagte Draco: "Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, wird Ina uns die Hände abhacken." "Bezweifle ich. Erstens: Sie müsste die Schweinerei alleine sauber machen. Zweitens: sie müsste uns füttern, anziehen, waschen und so weiter. Drittens: Guck, was ich gefunden hab'." Sie zeigte auf den Bildschirm und Draco übersetzte den Artikel: "Gibt es doch verfluchte Gegenstände? Diego K. leitet, nach dem Vorbild seines Vaters, Auktionen, bei denen historische Einzelstücke versteigert werden. Doch mich interessiert nur eines von ihnen, zu welchem sich der Verkäufer wie folgt äußert: Als ich den Nachmittag vor der bevorstehenden Auktion die Ware inspizierte, fiel mir auf, dass dort ein antikes Messer vorzufinden war. Das Problem war nicht das Messer, sondern dass ich glaubte, es bereits verkauft zu haben. Deshalb wollte ich die Unterlagen prüfen und las, das Messer sei vom Käufer zurückgesendet worden. Als ich versuchte diesen zu kontaktieren, wurde mir mitgeteilt, er sei kürzlich verstorben.'' Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, als ich aber nach der nächsten Auktion hörte, dass der neueste Erwerber des Messers sich mit diesem getötet habe, und der letzte ebenfalls durch Stichwunden gestorben sei, bekam ich ein ungutes Gefühl. ''Die Polizei stellte mir das Messer wieder zum Verkauf frei, da bei beiden Suizidtätern Gehirntumore gefunden wurden. Dazu hinterließ der zweite Selbstmörder eine Nachricht, die besagte, dass ''"der Dolch, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb" ''dahin solle, wo er hergekommen war. Im kommenden Monat soll das Messer wieder versteigert werden, dieses Mal in Hongkong. Sollte das Messer wirklich verflucht sein, wie einige bereits glauben, so wird der nächste Käufer sterben. Und das Mysteriöse an diesem Messer wird den Wert erhöhen." Draco war fertig mit lesen und wartete darauf, dass Melissa ihm igrendeinen Zusammenhang deutlich machte. Stattdessen schilderte sie, dass man alles, was man erlebt, als Roman zu Geld machen könnte. Schließlich war dies nur ein Reporter, der über seltsame Todesfälle und mysteriöse Gegenstände berichtet. "Du lässt mich all das übersetzen, um mir zu sagen, dass du ein Buch schreiben willst?" Melissa klatschte ihre Hand auf die Stirn: "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht - oh, wie gerne wüsste ich das - aber noch offensichtlicher geht es nicht: historischer Dolch, der irre macht und tötet!" "Die Dolche der Irreführung? Glaubst du das wirklich?", zweifelte er. "Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich scherzen?" "Wie sollen wir bitte nach China?!" "Freu dich doch lieber darüber, dass wir eine Spur haben! Nein, warte. ICH habe eine Spur. Hast du überhaupt mal versucht, etwas über die Waffen herauszufinden?" "Witziger Weise habe ich besseres zutun!", pampte Draco im selben Ton zurück. "Ach, und was? Warum frage ich überhaupt. Als würdest du irgendetwas erzählen." "Wieso soll ich erzählen, wenn's dich einen Scheiß angeht!?" Ina kam herein. Bitte hört auf euch zu streiten., wünschte sie sich. Ina vermisste die guten alten Zeiten. "Hört jetzt auf mit dem Quatsch und kommt essen. Ich warte schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, aber nein..." Melissa entging nicht, was für einen flehenden Unterton ihre Freundin benutzte. Draco kümmerte es nicht. Er war nur froh über eine anständige Mahlzeit, die ihn erwartete. Wie zwei beleidigte Kinder saßen sie still am Tisch, während Mama Ina auffüllte. "Warum habt ihr-", Ina beschloss, diesen Ansatz zu vermeiden, "Worüber habt ihr geredet?" "Über eine Reportage.", antwortete Draco mit größter Begeisterung. "Gesprächig und aufschlussreich wie immer.", Melissa wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster hin zu Ina. "Ich habe wahrscheinlich einen der Dolche gefunden." "Was?" Melissa wollte weitererklären: "Allerdings..." "Was!? Sag jetzt!", forderte die Köchin. "In Hongkong." Nun war Ina weniger aufgeregt. "Oh. Geil."